Transformers One-Shots
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: Taking requests for Transformers one-shots! Can be from either the Prime or Animated universe! You can even suggest an OC pairing! Leave a review or PM me on what you want!
1. Taking Requests!

Yes, that's right! I am now taking one-shot requests from you, the readers! It can be any pairing from Prime or Animated, heck, it can even be your OC! Rating will change in the future. Will write anything, INCLUDING interfacing. PM me or leave a review on what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: Thank you all for your suggestions! Remember, the suggestion doesn't have to be just couplings that you want to see interface, it can be whatever! For example, I was requested this: Ratchet falls ill and Wheeljack must take his place temporarily. Doesn't that sound interesting? Now, again, feel free to suggest WHATEVER! You can still suggest couplings, but just make sure there is nothing else on your mind! Maybe you even have TWO suggestions! I'll be open to whatever! I need something to do anyway! Suggest away! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER UPDATE: Keep those suggestions coming! I'm in such a creative mood this week! Also, if you are a fan of my writing, I would hope that you have checked out my other stories, such as <em>Transformers Prime: Secrets<em>, and its sequel, _Transformers Prime: Legacy._ Of course, _Legacy_ is a work in progress, but I'm happy the way it has turned out so far. (On a side-note, if you have read or want to start reading _Transformers Prime: Secrets_, the first parts (up to part 18 I think) are fairly old, so I wasn't as experienced in the writing field.) I am hoping you will check those out, because nobody has left a single review on them... If you are the first, I will love you forever. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>YET ANOTHER UPDATE: You guys are awesome! I am so glad you all are requesting things from me! Keep those suggestions coming! Also, I would like to point out that nobody has requested an OC pairing. Remember, you can request anything, which includes OCs. I'm talking about either an OC paired with an actual character from the shows, or an OC X OC pair. Either way would be wonderful! Suggest away! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT UPDATE: To whom it may concern, I am pausing on the requests for a brief time. My health is getting the best of me, and I need some time to rest. Please do not fret, for I will get right back to work as soon as possible. Please be patient, my friends. <strong>


	2. One Love

**Request for Pricee: Optimus X Arcee (Prime)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Love<strong>_

It was pitch black outside in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. All humans were nestled safely in their homes, waiting for slumber to overcome them. It seemed that the whole town was silent, the only sound audible being the discreet twittering of the crickets and the low-slung bellows of the frogs. Near the distant canyons, a lone coyote bayed into the sky, its melody intermingling with the winds that lulled the trees to sleep.

Inside the highest canyon was the Autobot base, where Optimus paced back and forth leisurely. He was alone. Every other bot was out scouting for energon. They had a very low supply, and were in desperate need. He had been the first one to arrive back.

His headset then whirred, a familiar voice speaking from the other side. It was Arcee. "Optimus, can you bridge me back?"

The Prime managed to smile, even though no bot was there to see it. "Right away, Arcee." He then strode over to the control panel, where he began punching in Arcee's coordinates. He pulled down on the lever and then looked towards the appearing portal. Arcee then strode through, with empty servos. Optimus managed to frown slightly. "Did you locate any energon?"

She shook her helm slowly. "Not a thing." She walked closer to him. "The area was abandoned. The 'cons must have gotten there before I did."

Optimus stared down at the femme before him. He tried to hide the smile that was gradually spreading across his face, but he couldn't conceal it. He knelt down so he could stare into the two-wheeler's optics. "At least you are back here, safe."

Arcee quickly became flustered from the sudden distance gain. She turned her helm slightly, a trifling blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Y-yeah," she stammered, fumbling on her words.

The large mech noticed her quick shyness towards him. He suddenly had an idea. He smiled down at the femme. "Arcee?"

"Yes?" she responded, looking right back at her leader.

Optimus spotted what he had predicted; the redness on her faceplates. He gently grabbed a hold of her chin between two of his large digits and stared down into her optics. "Do you trust me?"

Arcee's blush quickly escalated, covering a majority of her faceplating. "O-of course I do…" She gulped. "Why wouldn't I trust my own leader?"

The Prime quickly shook his helm. "Right now, I do not wish for you to call me your leader." He moved his helm down closer to the two-wheeler. "Right now, we are both a mech and a femme in the same corridor, affirmative?" He then quickly picked the fragile femme up in his embrace and began carrying her to his nearby corridor.

"Y-you know I can walk, Optimus…" she managed to mewl out, her voice indicating a faint sign of arousal.

Optimus caught the hint in her voice box, and quickened his pace slightly. He quickly entered his corridor, the door shutting automatically behind him, locking itself. Optimus set Arcee down on his fairly large berth and stared down at her. "So you trust me then?" He sat down next to her on the edge of the berth.

The femme nodded. "Y-yes…" She looked up at the mech. "But why are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, Optimus pressed his lips against hers. His engine began to rumble, which made Arcee come to a realization. The Prime wanted her, just like she had wanted him for all those years. Her engine started up and began rumbling in rhythm with Optimus'. Their glossas quickly met and danced with each other, one tangling with the other, oral lubricant mixing with one another. This was better than anything she had ever imagined, and she had a feeling it was only going to get better.

Optimus carefully repositioned himself so he was standing over Arcee, keeping his weight supported by placing both of his arms on either side of the femme below him. He moved without breaking the kiss.

Arcee squirmed slightly. "O-Optimus…" she mumbled through his lips. "A-are you sure about this?"

The Prime finally broke the kiss to look the two-wheeler in the optics. "Arcee, I have been waiting for this moment for millions of years. There was not a time that you were not on my mind." He ran a single servo down her side. "Do you not feel the same?"

The femme took in a sharp breath, refraining from letting out a pleasured cry. "T-to be completely honest, I've always wanted this. For years, this is what I've wanted from somebot…" She looked to the side in shame, remembering when she was in love with both Tailgate and Cliffjumper. It seemed that every bot she fell in love with ended up getting killed. She didn't want that happening to Optimus. "I just… I never wanted to lose you like I lost Tailgate and Cliff…"

Nodding, Optimus gently ran a servo down the side of her helm. "The Decepticons cannot dispose of me that easily, because I have something to fight for."

Arcee looked up into his optics, her spark beating fast. "M… Me?" She watched as he nodded his helm. Lubricants welled in the corners of her optics. Finally, she had gotten what she had been waiting for; somebot to love.

Optimus then gently removed her interface plate, setting it aside and taking a glance at her exposed port. Arcee managed to blush slightly. "D-don't just stare… It makes me feel awkward…" The Prime couldn't help but chuckle as she said this. He carefully ran the tip of his digit against her sensitive nodes, causing her to let out a pleasured cry. But he wanted to wait to make her overload. He didn't want her to overload just from his digit, that didn't seem proper to him.

He moved his servo down to his pelvic plating and removed it with ease, his now stiffening cable throbbing from underneath it. He moved himself closer to her body and aligned his shaft with her valve. Arcee shifted nervously as she felt his tip glide along her entrance. She was nervous, scared even. This was her first time interfacing with any bot.

The Prime looked into her optics, knowing that she had not been penetrated before. He stared at her sympathetically. "I will be as gentle as possible," he caressed as he gently began pushing himself into her. Arcee wailed in pain, clinging onto his broadly-armored arms. The pain was searing, worse than having your spark removed (clearly she had never experienced that though). As he pressed deeper and deeper, Arcee felt as if his cable would never end, until he stopped abruptly. He stared down at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah…" she managed to squeal.

He smiled at her. "Good." He then began to slowly thrust into her, making sure he was still being as gentle as possible. Arcee moaned, clinging onto his arms as tightly as possible. There wasn't as much pain, but there sure was a whole lot of pleasure. She let out a cry as he began to move faster.

Optimus groaned as he thrust into her faster, making sure that he could drive the femme to her overload. He wanted this to be special for her, because she deserved to be treated with the upmost care. He leaned down toward her and licked her neck cables, his glossa running up and across her jawline. The two-wheeler gasped, moving so her mouth collided into his. Their glossas intertwined, and Arcee began thrusting her hips along with Optimus' powerful thrusts.

She was approaching her overload, but Optimus was even closer to his. In all truth, he had never once interfaced with another femme. He was close to at one point, but he found out he was being used, so he stopped. This was real love. He thrust faster and harder, pounding himself into her valve, practically throwing the femme forward with each thrust. His rhythm became clumsy as his climax neared. Arcee realized that he was close.

"H-how can y-you be t-there already?" she asked. Optimus didn't answer. He continued his clumsy rhythm, until he finally hit his overload, groaning and releasing his hot lubricants into her system. The sensation caused Arcee to bite down on her lower lip, trying to force herself to climax along with him, but she was too far behind, even though she could feel it.

Optimus smiled. "Would you like me to help?" Before she could answer, he removed his cable from her valve, and while he was still fairly stiff, he began rubbing his head along her nodes. She moaned and arched her back, tightly clinging onto his arms. She then widened her optics and cried out, suddenly overloading, her lubricants, and some of Optimus', spilling out of her valve. She panted, her system attempting to cool itself down. Optimus placed his interface plate back onto his pelvis, and did the same for her. He ignored the mess below them and rolled to her side.

"Was that alright?" he asked.

She nodded quickly, still attempting to cool down. "Y-yes…" She then turned her helm to look at him. "I love you…"

The Prime smiled, kissing her forehelm softly. "And I love you."


	3. Mission: Discover the Truth

**Request for Queen Prime: Wheeljack X Arcee (Prime)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mission: Discover the Truth<strong>_

"Okay… so… how are we gonna take them down?" Arcee asked the mech beside her. She and Wheeljack had been ordered to scout an area for energon. They had both arrived when they spotted a group of Vehicons already harvesting the energon deposits. The two quickly had hid themselves from the trooper's sights and started to devise a plan.

Wheeljack looked at the femme, a smirk appearing on his faceplates. "How 'bout we blow 'em up?" He took a hold of the grenade that rested against his side. "Wrecker style."

Arcee rolled her optics. "How about listening to me?" She moved her gaze out towards the Vehicons. "Let's just go at them, full speed. No turning back." She looked back at the mech. "That sound okay to you?"

He simply nodded. "Sure thing." His battle mask then covered the lower half of his face as he began running out towards the cluster of troopers. He grabbed a hold of his swords from his back storage compartment and then started slicing up the Vehicons in front of him. Arcee quickly bolted out from her cover, running straight towards a single Vehicon. It attempted to shoot her, but she maneuvered out of the way, and only came back by shooting him square in the chest. He let out a shout of pain before falling to her peds. She couldn't help but laugh at her accomplishment. She looked to the side as she realized that all the other troopers lay scattered, badly sliced and leaking energon severely. She approached Wheeljack, whom was putting his blades back in their proper place.

Arcee sighed. "This is getting tiresome…"

Wheeljack eyed her with interest. "Don't tell me you're tired already?" he chuckled, winking at her mischievously.

The femme noticed this, and blushed slightly. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed, clearly flabbergasted. She stood there, frozen in place as the Wrecker moved close to her, guiding her back so she was pinned against the nearby cliff-face.

"You can't hide these feelings of yours. I know for a fact you've got the hots for me," he groaned as he moved down to lick her chest plating.

Arcee's optics widened. How had he guessed? Was it that obvious? She glared down at him. "H-how would you know how I felt about you?"

He looked up at her. "Isn't it obvious?" He moved back up and cupped her helm into his servo. "The way you act towards me." A smirk appeared on his faceplates. "You're not very good at hiding your emotions."

The two-wheeler snorted. "Y-you can't be serious…"

The mech grabbed a hold of her aft in his servo, squeezing slightly. "Oh, but sadly I am." He then smashed his lips against hers in an attempt to shut her up.

It partially worked. Arcee stared at him, her optics wide, but she didn't move. He had expected her to pull away, or even smack him. But no; she stayed. He made his advance, sliding his glossa into her slightly open mouth, and surprisingly, her glossa met his, and they tangled together. The femme had finally closed her optics, the pleasure of the kiss finally getting to her. Wheeljack laughed and pulled his lips away from hers.

"You finally gave in," he chuckled slyly. He ran his servo down her front and rested it on top of her interface plate. "Now… Do you admit that you have feelings for me?"

Arcee let out a breath. "M-maybe…"

The mech shook his helm. "That's not a proper answer…" He stalled, holding his servo right over her pelvic plating. "Now, I'm gonna ask a second time, and you give me a straight answer… Do you admit that you have feelings for me?" He watched as the femme looked at the ground, her faceplates beginning to glow a light shade of red.

"Yeah…" she admitted, holding her helm low, submitting to whatever he were about to do to her. But Wheeljack just stared at her, his optics slightly wide.

"So… you really do…" He began to laugh quietly. "So my hunch was right."

Arcee stared at him in disbelief. "Wait… You mean you really didn't know that I-"

"I did… Sort'a…" He looked to the side. "I just wanted to get it out of ya to make sure that my hunch was correct. And it was. So…" He then finally pulled her interface plate off, her leaking valve becoming vulnerable.

The femme moaned. "I can't believe you… You're such a stud…"

Wheeljack nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment." He removed his interface plate and aligned his stiffened shaft to her port. He stared at her once more. "You've probably wanted this too, right?"

She nodded admittedly. "Now could you please proceed? I'm a little… anxious…"

The Wrecker laughed. "Whatever you want, sweetspark," he cooed as he roughly pressed his length into her. The femme let out a pleasured cry, arching her back against the cliff-face. Wheeljack continued by ramming himself into her roughly, indulging on the cries emanating from the tiny, blue-plated warrior.

Arcee whimpered slightly. "W-why are you going so fast?" She shifted slightly.

"If you knew me at all, you'd know that I don't take things slowly," he answered, pounding into her valve. "Now shut up." He pressed his lips into hers hungrily, relishing the savory tastes of her oral lubricants. Arcee tangled her glossa with his, letting out a moan as one of his digits began rubbing her sensitive nodes. His digit moved in rhythm with his thrusts, causing the femme to thrust in unison with him. She pulled her mouth away from his as she felt her overload drawing near. Wheeljack attempted to hold her steady with his one free servo.

"Now, we will do this together, got that?" He slowed his thrusts, but they increased in power. "I'm real close, and I can tell you are too. Just hang in there." He moved his digit against her faster, watching her faceplates for a change in expression. She was staring at him.

"P-please, I-I'm there!" she wailed.

Wheeljack stopped rubbing her. "Wait!" He pumped faster, feeling his climax beginning to arise. "Okay… NOW!" he shouted, his hot lubricants spilling into her. The femme let out a cry along with him, arching her back and her body shuddering from intense pleasure. They both then relaxed, breathing heavily. Wheeljack laughed. "So… we partners then?"

Arcee managed to smile, nodding slowly. "I guess you could say that," she purred, wrapping her arms around the Wrecker. "Just promise me… never go Wrecker style on me…"

The mech laughed slightly. "Oh, but that interfacing right there? That was my Wrecker style."


	4. Lustful Capture

**Request for Skyress98: Bumblebee X Shockwave (Animated)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lustful Capture<strong>_

Something didn't feel right.

As Bumblebee opened his heavy optics, he couldn't help but feel confused. Attempting to pinpoint his location, he realized he was inside of a dark corridor of some sort. He attempted to move, but soon apprehended that he was being held back by something. Looking up, he noticed that his servos were cuffed together. The cuffs were attached to a long, metal pole that ran across the ceiling, and he looked down to recognize that his stabilizing servos were dangling freely. Panic quickly flared inside of him, and he began to struggle.

"W-where the slag am I?!" he exclaimed, frantically looking around the corridor. Heavy ped-steps could soon be heard from a little ways away, beyond the outside of the door. It had finally dawned on him on where he was being held captive.

He was on The Nemesis.

A dark figure then entered the corridor, his single, crimson-red optic glowing in the darkness. Bumblebee gulped as he realized the bot was none other than Shockwave. He watched as the mech approached him, optic glinting with amusement.

"Struggle all you want, little Autobot," he spoke. He chuckled slightly and grabbed a hold of Bumblebee's chin with his claws. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment."

The yellow-and-black-plated bot stared at the Decepticon double-agent in terror. "What do you want with me, Decepticreep?" he spat, his tone suggesting he was fearful.

Shockwave removed his claws from the smaller mech. "Not much really… I just happened to be bored." He narrowed his optic slightly. "And plus, I require to obtain some knowledge that only you may know." He strode behind the dangling mech and ran the tip of his claw down his back compartment. "So… will you be cooperative and answer every question that I ask?"

Bumblebee grit his denta. "What if I don't? What will ya do then?" He gulped as he felt Shockwave's claws gripping his aft tightly.

"I am sure that you would not like what I had in store," the double-agent purred huskily. He ran his other claws onto Bumblebee's chest plating, rubbing ever-so slightly. The Decepticon was going to make sure that he got answers from this soldier, no matter what the costs.

The smaller mech widened his optics as he was felt-up. "O-okay! I'll try and answer your dumb-aft questions! Just stop!"

Shockwave paused, drawing his claws away from both his chest plating and his aft. "First, I would like to know what you were doing out on your own, away from your accomplices."

Bumblebee looked at the ground in shame. "Nothing a Decepticon like you would give a slag about…" he mumbled. The true reason, though, was quite alarming. Optimus had yelled at the mech for doing a simple task wrong, and he quite literally yelled, screamed even. He began insulting Bumblebee and rudely pointed out his "major flaws". Of course, he was highly offended, so he drove off to somewhere where he could be with himself. That's when everything turned black, and then he woke up to find himself right on The Nemesis.

The double-agent narrowed his optic. "Fine. Resist the question. I will simply ask another that you cannot deny, otherwise…" He moved his claws to Bumblebee's interface plate.

Instantly, the young mech wailed, "Okay! Just ask it!"

In the reality of it all, Shockwave couldn't handle all the tension that the young mech was bringing him. He just wanted to relieve himself in any way necessary. He moved his claws back over to the young mech's aft. "There is only one other question that I require an answer for right now, because sadly I am pressed for time." He moved his claws to Bumblebee's interface plate, which caused the young mech to squirm. "I require to know if you have any feelings for me."

Bumblebee's optics widened. "W… What?" He nervously turned his helm so he could see Shockwave through the corner of his optic. "Why would you even ask something like that?! That's ridiculous!"

As he had predicted, the young bot was resisting to give him an answer. Surely that had to mean that he had feelings towards him, right? Without a thought, Shockwave removed his interface plate, ignoring the terrified shout that emanated from the smaller mech. "You might as well give me a straight answer. I am already tired of your resisting, amusing as it may seem."

The young mech wriggled around as the double-agent began toying around with his soft cable. He held back the urge to stiffen, even though the desire to do so was escalating. It was hard to refrain, since it was so sensitive. Shockwave just seemed to know how to arouse a bot in the right ways. Bumblebee began losing his focus, and in seconds, his cable stiffened. Embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a light red color.

Shockwave chuckled lightly as his attempts finally succeeded. "Now, you know what happens when you refuse to answer?" He stroked the smaller mech's shaft, rubbing his tip with one of his claws. "You will be punished."

Bumblebee gasped and arched his back as the double-agent stroked him. "I-I would never answer!"

The larger mech shrugged his shoulder plating. "Suit yourself," he grumbled as he removed his own interface plate, his cable stiffening.

As Bumblebee felt the shaft glide along the entrance to his aft, he couldn't hold back a squeal. "O-okay!" he wailed. "I-I might have a little something…"

Shockwave continued his actions, aligning his cable to the entrance of his aft. "I am sorry, I do not comprehend."

"I-I do have feelings for you!" Bumblebee shouted. "I-I mean, it isn't much, but I do…"

The double-agent paused, holding his tip right against the entrance to his aft. "Hmm…" He pondered on the thought another moment before chuckling. "So you would not mind if I proceeded then, correct?" As he watched Bumblebee nod helplessly, he pressed a portion of his length into the smaller mech's entrance. He had to be careful, because the sheer size difference could possibly harm the young bot. He slowly pumped himself into Bumblebee, making sure not to harm him anymore then he already had.

Bumblebee didn't know what to feel. Pain or pleasure; they were both occurring simultaneously. The Decepticon's cable was so large, but thankfully he was, surprisingly, kind enough to care about how far in he pushed his shaft. He cared about his well-being.

Shockwave then resumed stroking Bumblebee's stiff member, making sure he stayed in rhythm with his thrusts. He relished on the sounds of ecstasy deriving from the young mech. Just from his cries alone, he could feel his overload drawing near.

The smaller mech bit down on his lower lip. "I-I'm… close…" he whimpered, his hips beginning to thrust along in unison with Shockwave's strokes and pumps.

The double-agent nodded his helm. "I am approaching my overload as well." He slowed his pace and pounded hard into him a few more times before he climaxed, his hot lubricants spilling into Bumblebee's aft.

The sensation caused Bumblebee to overload with him, his lubricants spurting out of his tip and onto the ground below. His systems began to cool-down as Shockwave pulled out of him.

The larger mech strode back to the front of him. "I think it is best that I go and make sure no other bot was listening to our… escapade together." He put his interface plating back into place, and did the same for Bumblebee. "In the meantime, you just hang around here. I will be back shortly." He then quickly exited the corridor, making sure the door shut behind him.

Bumblebee just dangled there, panting, attempting to cool down. He grunted. "Yeah, it's not like I can go anywhere anyway…"


	5. Revelation

**Request for Firewolves16: Blurr X Longarm (Animated)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revelation <strong>_

The Autobot communication corridor was silent. Normally, one would walk in to see a buzz of activity. Not today. All intel bots were dispersed, working on other duties given to them by the lead bot, Ultra Magnus, and some were even being ordered around by the ignorant Sentinel Prime. Only one bot stood alone in the corridor, busily typing away on a communication panel.

It was the head of intel, Longarm Prime.

He was working on typing up a report to send to Ultra Magnus, and he had requested that he be left alone to do so. The typical uproar that would ricochet throughout the corridor would disrupt him, which caused him to lose his focus and concentration. This was the first time in stellar cycles that he had gotten a whole corridor to himself. He was getting worked down to his circuitry. Ultra Magnus was really piling on the work. It would be expected, though, since he was a very vital bot.

Longarm paused as he heard a faint yet rapid knock on the large door of the corridor. He turned slightly as he responded. "Who is it?"

"It's agent Blurr, sir," the bot responded hastily. "You summoned be to your beck and call, and I responded without another thought to it."

The Prime rolled his optics slightly and chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Enter." He watched as the door opened, Blurr hurriedly making his way towards him. He stared down at the agent, a smile broadening across his faceplates. "No other bot was following you, right?"

Blurr saluted to Longarm. "No sir, I made sure of it. I looped around the area at least fifty times."

Longarm smiled. He had always had an idea on why Blurr was always so obedient, but he was never sure if it was entirely true. Today was the day where he would find out the truth. He chuckled lightly, crossing his arms. "So… I have had a thought in my processor that I have been unable to stop pondering on."

The agent tilted his helm. "And what would that be, sir?"

The Prime scowled slightly. The rapid bot always had to interrupt everything with his quick responses. It got annoying at times, but it entertained him in a slightly disturbing way. "Give me a moment to think this over," he mumbled as he turned his body away. He glanced down at the communication panel below him. After what he was about to ask, nothing would ever be the same. He turned his helm slightly to see Blurr through the corner of his optic. "I have been monitoring you and your actions towards others. I notice around other bots that you talk even faster than you would when you are around me. Would you care to explain this?"

Blurr looked around frantically. "Um… You seem to have me confused with some other bot. I never slow down."

Longarm raised a brow plate. "Oh? But who else would talk as fast as you? There is no other bot I know on this planet that can match-up to your speed."

A blush crept upon Blurr's cheeks. "U-uh, that's not entirely true, I mean…" He bit down on his lower lip, attempting to think of a bot, or at least make one up, that could possibly be as fast as him. It seemed almost impossible to answer hastily.

"I can tell that you are trying to come up with lies," Longarm scolded. He approached the agent, towering over him. "Admit it."

Blurr gulped. "I… O-okay, I admit that I attempted to come up with a lie, but as you can see, it clearly failed. So…" He took a cautious step back. "I-I'm sorry to attempt to lie to you, sir…"

Longarm shrugged his shoulder plating. "The lying would not have really bothered me." He set a servo on the agent's shoulder plating. "It is the fact that you are trying to evade the question." He tightened his grip on the mech. "So… Could you please just give me a straight answer?"

The agent stared up at the other mech, his optics wide with embarrassment. "If I told you, you probably would never forgive me… You would probably hate me…"

"Who says I do not already hate you?" Longarm sassed. "Who could know?" He managed to let out a chortle. "Do not go making assumptions like that."

Blurr nodded. "Yes sir…" He looked away in embarrassment. "I… I might have a… um… a crush on you…"

Now that was something Longarm did not expect. He gulped and looked to the side. "I see… And why have you never mentioned this?"

"Can't you guess?" Blurr grumbled. "It's only because I was embarrassed to tell you the truth… I felt like a fool when I had finally realized the funny feelings I got around you were signs of me liking you. I mean… I would have told you, believe me I would have… But…" He sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…"

Longarm chuckled. "It is not that much of a big deal." He patted the top of Blurr's helm. "I kind of had a feeling that you felt that way about me."

Blurr smiled awkwardly. "Really?"

The Prime nodded. "It was not that hard to figure out." He winked down at the mech. "You are pretty bad at hiding things from me."

Blurr looked taken aback. "I'm sorry… Should I improve on that?"

Longarm was enjoying this teasing, because the agent wasn't understanding that he was playing around with him. "Oh, if you could that would be fantastic, but even then, I am sure I will be able to read you like an open book."

The agent blushed. "I-I don't think I'll be able to improve then…" He shifted nervously on his stabilizing servos. "If you will always be able to notice my feelings then I guess I'm better off not working for you…"

Immediately, Longarm regretted bringing up his emotional flaws. He stared down at the agent sympathetically. "Look, I did not mean it like that. I love having you work for me. I require somebot with complete obedience that will not try and dominate me."

Blurr made a small nod. "I guess you're right…" He looked up at Longarm. "Can we not speak of this conversation to anybot out there?"

Longarm managed to chuckle. "It would be wrong to bring it up anyway." He watched as Blurr nodded and then quickly made his way out of the corridor. Longarm made sure the steel door was locked tightly before letting out a sigh. "Finally," he grumbled as he began transforming. It only took a few seconds before he was his regular, Decepticon self again. "Now… time to get some real work done."


End file.
